


In Which a Long-Lost Sibling is Found, in a Fashion

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [20]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

“You’re the last person I expected to start an orphanage.”

“Had to get away from those two lovebirds somehow.”

“Heh. So, why were you so surprised to see me?”

“I thought you went looking for Schala.”

“That was just a convenient excuse to leave. I threw away my only chance of saving her for revenge.”

“But—Marle’s pendant—”

“Some villager found it washed up on the beach and gave it to the elder a couple of years after Zeal fell.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“Life happens.”

> _La Mi Re So Mi Ti Do~_

“Something wrong, Magus?”

“Must have been my imagination.”

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
I hadn’t actually played Chrono Cross when I wrote this, but I had read a few reviews and I was inspired. The tune that Magus heard (or may have heard) is the Song of Life, the tune that you play to free Schala from Lavos.


End file.
